Grounded By Dumbledore
by Fall-Out-Boy-Fanatic
Summary: What would happen if something happened and Dumbledore got mad at Slytherin and Gryfindor and all the students in those two houses couldn't use magic for a month and that they had to camp out in the Great Hall togther. Pairings PPHP, HGDM, and others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What would happen if something happened and Dumbledore got mad at Slytherin and Gryfindor and all the students in those two houses couldn't use magic for a month. What would happen if he did this and Slytherin and Gryfindor has to camp out in the Great Hall together for that whole month. Well guess what, that has happened and Harry and his gang and Draco and his gang have decided to spend their time playing truth or dare.**

"Ack,can you believe that Dumbledore actually did this to us" Hermione said angryly "I never do anything bad, couldn't I just stay with Ravenclaw for a month instead of this" she huffed. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione laughing histerically at what she was saying. "Just think of it as good bonding time, and no classes for a month, how great is that?" Ginny said looking on the brightside as she always does. Harry walked over to them and said "Draco and his friends have asked if we would like to play Truth or Dare with them, it could possibly be a lot of fun, or at least a good laugh." Hermione and Ginny thought it over and told Harry that they'd be delighted to play Truth or Dare with them. Harry went to get Fred, George, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean. Harry and all his friends began walking over to Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Draco greated them with a smirk saying "Ah, they've decided to come and play with us, this will be fun." They all sat down and began to play.

"Ok, here are the rules, there are norules." Draco laughed. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with looks of dispare thinking _oh great, we can't turn down a dare._ "Since I invited everybody here to play this game I think I should pick somebody to go first" Draco said, everybody nodded that, that would be fair. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Draco said, Hermione looked confuessed at why he would pick her first but finally sighed and said "Truth, Malfoy, truth." "Oh is that the way your going Granger? Ok then, have you ever had a crush on Weasley?" Hermione had a look of confussion on her face and laughed and said "Malfoy, _which_ Weasley?" It took Draco awhile to realize why Hermione would ask this and he said"Oh, yea, silly me, I forgott there were _so_ many of them. I meant Ron." Hermione looked at Ginny and then at Ron and then back at Draco and said "Yes, I have had a crush on Ron before. I'm not saying I still like him... but I've had a crush on him _before_" When she said this she looked at Ron and his face was as red as a tomato, it was quite a funny site to see.

"Ok then, I guess it's my turn to ask Truth or Dare to somebody." Hermione said. "Neville, Truth or Dare" Hermione said. Neville looked shocked that somebody would actually ask him to particapate and finally said "Truth, I guess." Hermione sighed and said "AG, nobody is saying DARE, ok though, do you fancy Ginny." Neville hadn't realized she asked him anything so Harry poked him and told Neville what he had to answer. Neville had a straight face and said "No, I don't fancy Ginny, I just think of her as a really good friend. I don't fancy anybody right now." "Ok Neville, it's you turn to ask somebody Truth or Dare." Hermione poked him as she said this so he would stay up.

"Um, Malfoy, Truth or Dare?" Neville asked Draco looked up with a smirk and said "I'm gonna get this party started, Neville I say DARE." Jokingly Hermione and Ginny let out huge GASPS as if saying Dare was awful. Neville and everybody else laughed as Ginny and Hermione did that. Neville said, "Ok then Malfoy, I'm gonna make his SO interesting. I dare you to kiss Blaise, it doesn't matter where but it must be on his face." Draco let out a a scream of disgust and walked over to Blaise and kissed his forehead "Ok, I did it, it's my turn now!"

"Ok, Potter, Truth or Dare?" Draco inquired. Harry looked up and said, "I want to keep this game interesting so Dare." Malfoy had this HUGE smirk on his face as he said "Dare, Potter are you sure about this? You never know what I could make you do. Oh man, I have the perfect idea. Potter I Dare you to..."

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, cliff hanger. People please, R/R tell me what you think! Give me idea's for what Draco should dare Harry to do! I'll update as soon as I get reviews! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I guess I'll write chapter two. One thing I want the readers to know before I start this chapter is that this isn't only a game of Truth or Dare, it's a real story too!**

"Ok Potter, I Dare you to Snog Pansy over here. Yes, you heard me right SNOG, not kiss SNOG!" Draco was laughing like a mad scientist now and Pansy was about ready to kill him and Harry had a look of hate on his face. "Oh, must I?" cried out Harry "As I said in the begining of the game Potter, the only rule is no rules which means you can't back out of anything!" Draco said while laughing. Harry let out a huge sigh and walked over to Pansy and he said "Let's just get this over with and FAST." Pansy looked at him and said "I want this as much as you do so do it already." Harry bent down and put his lips on Pansy's, everybody in the backround began chanting "Snog, Snog, Snog..." It was getting on Harry's nerves so he kissed Pansy and he wasn't very skilled so she opened her mouth and allowed his tounge into it. Harry then let go of her and said "EW, Malfoy was that good enough for you?" Malfoy smirk and said "Yes Potter that was perfect!"

Nobody except Hermione and Ginny had relized that Pansy's face was bright red after she and Harry had snogged, she looked in love actually. She was checking him out and they could tell she wanted more. Ginny got up and walked over to Pansy and said "So, was that a good kiss?" and Pansy looked up shocked and answered her "Well, I've had better and I could tell it was Potter's first time so for a beginner it was AMAZING." Ginny laughed and said "Thanks, that's all i wanted to know, I'll talk to you later Pansy." As Ginny walked away she had saw that Harry had asked Ron Truth or Dare already and he was about to tell Ron what he had to do so Ginny raced over back to her seat next to Hermione and listened to what Ron had to do or answer.

"Oh come on Harry, don't give me a hard time cause I said Truth." "RON, your gonna ruin all the fun." "Trust me Harry, no I won't what ever you ask me could possibly add to the excitment of tonight." "Ok then, Tell Hermione what you really think about her." Harry said Ron looked up and said in reply, "I said Truth, that sounds more like a Dare to me." Harry stomped his foot and laughed and said "Oh man, I've been foiled, ok Ron what do you really think of Hermione? See that was question form so it's a Truth." Ron sighed and said "I have a feeling she already knows what I would say, but I guess I can say it. I have a huge crush on her, I have and probably always will. I think she's beautiful and I would die if I could kiss her." Ron blushed after he said this and ran over to his sleeping bag mumbling something about how tired he was and how he needed to go to bed and Hermione looked up and said "Yea, I knew he liked me all along, I could tell by the way he looks at me."

"I guess the games over for tonight" Draco said. "We've lost a player, so I say we pick up where we left off tomorrow." Everybody thought this was a good idea because they were all so tired so they all went to their sleeping bags and went to bed, except for Harry and Pansy because Pansy had to tell Harry something very improtant.

"Harry, can you come over here, I have to talk to you" Pansy called from her sleeping bag. Harry looked at his friends and said "I'll be right back, this should be quick." Harry got up from his sleeping bag and walked over to Pansy. Pansy got up and grabbed Harry's hand and took him over to a place where nobody was sleeping. "I have to ask you something" Pansy said. "Ok, shoot" Harry replyed.

"Did you feel anything when we kissed?"  
"What do you mean, did I feel anything?"  
"Well, when I let you putyour tounge in my mouth, I felt something. I don't know what I felt, but I felt something."  
"What are you saying Pansy?"  
"Potter, I think I like you."  
"WHAT? You can't like me, yourMalfoy's girl friend."  
"Well,actually I'm really not, I just act likeI am. We broke up ages ago."  
"Oh, I see. I don't know if I felt anything. But you are a very good kisser."  
"Why thank you Potter, that's the first compliment you've ever given me." Pansy blushed and looked up atHarry.  
"What would you do if I tried to kiss you again Harry?"  
"I don't know, why don't you find out?" Pansywalked up to Harry and was about to kiss him whenshesaw Ginny running away from them. Pansy thought that shemust have beencoming to get Harryso they could all talk before bed time. But Harryknew why Ginny was actually there, she wasthere spying on them to make sure nothing would happen between them. Harry was about to go away before Pansy pulled his hand and went at his face saying "Harry, you have no idea how badly Iwant you know." Harry looked at her and thought Oh great, what is goingon here. And then Pansy kissed him long and hard and Harry felt confuessed and great at the same time.

**A/N: So, how do you guys like that chapter? Please R/R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
